


Flash of the Forbidden

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007), Sweeney Todd - Sondheim/Wheeler
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew it was wrong, but it felt so good. To have someone listen to her, and appreciate her for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash of the Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am one of the few people who have ever seriously written this pairing.

~ Flash of the Forbidden ~

She knew it was wrong. But it felt _so_ good. She'd forgotten, long ago, how nice it was to have someone actually listen to her while she was speaking. Not only that, but to have him hang on every word as she chattered about pointless things.

And he was kind to her, considerate, and thoughtful. He  _did_  look down her dress when he thought she wasn't watching, but that didn't bother her as much as she supposed it should have. She thought it was nice to have someone pay attention to her in  _that_  way for once, as well. And he was generous, too, surprising her with gifts at random moments...

Mr. Todd never noticed when she wore a piece of jewelry she hadn't owned before, never asked her where the flowers had come from, never noticed when she wore the dress that was made from material more expensive than anything she could possibly afford. Which was just as well since she didn't want to have to come up with some lie to tell the barber.

She knew it wouldn't last. She'd always known it wouldn't.

And when his body dropped down into the bakehouse, she screamed.

~end~


End file.
